This Is Our Someday
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Cecilia, Kaity, Elizabeth, and Trista were just playing around when they started singing at school, until Kelly Wainright discovered them. Join the 4 best friends on the road to fame as they learn how to be a band, and maybe find love along the way.
1. One in a Million

**This is Our Someday**

**Chapter 1:**

**One in a Million**

"What did you do this time?" Cecilia McNatt asked as Kaity Vaughan handed over a pink slip of paper. Cecilia scanned over the paper, mouthing what she was reading before reading it out loud, "Texting in class, what the heck? I mean, not that we don't all do it, please, but how did you actually get caught?"

Kaity shrugged, rolling her eyes as she spun in her locker combination, opening the royal blue door.

"This is like your, what, fifth one this semester?" Cecilia laughed, "You're so going to get expelled."

The shorter girl grinned, taking the paper back, "It's the fourth, and I know, like, I'm at the top of our grade, but I get in so much trouble for the most random stuff."

"Who else, but you, could get a detention for knocking over marching band equipment in your one woman stampede to see the results of your pre-cal test?" she shook her head.

"It shouldn't have been in the hallway."

"It was field marching season."

"Whatever," Kaity rolled her eyes, "it's over and done with now and now I've moved on to getting caught texting in class."

"Who were you texting anyway? I thought Mrs. Bailey was going to kill you!" Elizabeth Naylor appeared behind Kaity.

Kaity laughed slightly, "Freddie Johnson"

"Ew, the tech nerd?"

"He's pretty cute."

"No, just, no."

"Oh, shut up! At least I set my sights high on something I can accomplish, unlike you, who's been harboring a crush on Kendall Knight for forever. He's famous. You will never meet him." Kaity said shaking her head.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Never say never, Kait."

"Why are we quoting Justin Bieber?" Trista Hart said, walking towards the girls.

"We weren't, even though I'm sure Kaity wouldn't mind," Cecilia laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Around here you can't just say that someone's cute or hot. It becomes a fiasco if you do." She put her hands on her hips.

"Kaity got another detention." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, texting, Freddie told me. He's in my yearbook class right after English." Trista rolled her eyes, "How did he not get in trouble?"

"He was in study hall in the library." Kaity flipped her hand over at Trista nonchalantly before shutting her locker, spinning the lock.

She shook her head, "Kaity, you're not going to get into college because of behavior stuff, and you have like, the most amazing grades."

"I was just telling her that!" Cecilia spoke up.

"Oh please, like college admissions offices care if you've gotten a detention for chewing gum in class, or texting…" Kaity picked at the lime green nail polish that was chipping off her thumb nail.

"Or making out with a French foreign exchange student that can't even speak English!" Trista exclaimed.

"Trista, that was you, not me." Kaity said, pushing her dark rimmed glasses back up on her nose.

"Duh, that's why I said it." Trista replied.

"Come on, let's go to lunch, this conversation is getting beyond annoying." Cecilia said, gesturing in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Let's eat outside today. I heard the field hockey team was gonna eat outside today." Kaity grinned.

"You know me well, let's." Elizabeth said, "I don't care what kind of hockey it is. If they're hitting something around with a stick, and they're hot, I'm on it."

"Was this prior to the Big Time Rush obsession?" Trista asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Duh, my dad took me to hockey games all the time when I was younger." She replied.

"Sure he did." The other girl rolled her eyes, earning a gentle shove from Elizabeth.

After they got their lunches, they went outside to where the courtyard was and took a seat up on a set of brick steps leading to another entrance to the school.

While they were eating and talking, Kaity had her face buried behind a book, only looking up to give a weird look at one of the other girls or glare over at the loud group of freshman a few feet away. Trista was checking her reflection in a hand mirror, applying a little more powder and lip gloss. Cecilia was writing some song lyrics in a note book, and Elizabeth was on her phone, checking Scuttlebug.

"Oh my God, Logan Mitchell replied to me!" She said loudly, jumping slightly, nearly sending her phone flying.

Kaity's head perked up, "Did you say Logan Mitchell?"

"Yes, as in THE Logan Mitchell, from Big Time Rush!"

"Are you for real?"

"Awh, Kaity's got a crush." Cecilia teased, making a heart with her hands at the girl.

"Oh shut up, you guys are always trying to put words in my mouth." Kaity stuck her tongue out at Cecilia, "What'd he say?"

"I just asked if they were going to be coming to Virginia any time soon, and he said he didn't know, but maybe and then told me to keep checking out the BTR band website!" she said excitedly.

"Advertising, of course" Kaity rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Kaity, I know about the poster you have of Logan on the back of your door because you stole it from my special edition Pop Tiger." Elizabeth nodded towards the other girl.

Kaity's jaw dropped, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Cecilia burst into laughter and Trista looked up, shaking her head, "You guys are insane."

"Nuh uh, I can't help it if Kaity has multiple personality problems!" Elizabeth said.

"Hey, I do not!" Kaity retorted, but then, almost to prove a point, Kaity listened closely as Trista turned her iPod on to "Two Step" by DJ UNK.

"_Two step…Two step…"_

Trista raised an eyebrow knowingly at Kaity as she nodded to the beat, pulling her hair out of its messy bun.

"Go for it." Trista egged her on.

Kaity rolled her eyes before taking off her glasses, sitting them on top of her purse.

"Re-play the track."

Trista started the song over, letting the intro music play again.

Kaity started out the dance slow, just as she was taught, letting it speed up as the words sped up. Elizabeth, Cecilia, and Trista laughed, as they watched the wilder side of their other best friend.

"Hold on, we haven't seen her do this one." Elizabeth switched the song to "Teach Me How to Dougie".

"What am I? You guys' little puppet or something?" Kaity laughed.

"Dance Kaity, dance…" Cecilia teased.

"I hate this song. I can't dance until the chorus." She bounced along waiting for the chorus to come up, looking at the amused grins on the girls' faces.

When the chorus hit, Kaity rolled her eyes before hitting her dougie, earning cheers and laughs from her friends.

"Okay, I cannot do this!" she stopped, "Do my specialty."

"Got 'cha."

"_You're a jerk…I know…You're a jerk…I know…"_

"How do you do that anyway? I've tried to learn it like four times." Trista said.

"There is no way you're all white." Elizabeth said.

"Fifteen years of dance, seven of hip hop, that's how I do it." Kaity stopped, grabbing her ponytail holder off her wrist, tying her hair back again before sliding her glasses back over her eyes.

Trista changed the song again as Kaity sat back down. "Sleazy" by Kesha began to play out of the iPod's tiny speakers.

"Ha, I love this song." Kaity grinned, "It reminds me of Luke, the drummer in the marching band."

"The one that's slept with like, half the color guard?" Elizabeth asked, a weird expression on her face.

"Hey, he hasn't slept with me yet…and I don't plan on sleeping with him anytime soon." Trista raised her hand.

"Well, half the color guard, not including Trista, then." Elizabeth said.

"_Rat t-tat tat on your dumb, dumb drum, the beat so fat gonna make me come_…" Kaity sang along with a laugh.

"See, you're not a terrible singer!" Cecilia said, "So why won't you do a cover song with me for my Youtube account?"

"Because, Kesha's songs are mostly, like, talking, it's different. I can't legitimately sing all that well." She replied.

"Well, sing a Kesha song." She said.

"She sort of sings in her chorus…" Kaity trailed off.

"I know you'll sing this." Trista said as NSYNC's, "Bye, Bye, Bye" started playing.

"_I'm doing this tonight_." Elizabeth sang.

"_You're probably gonna start a fight." _Trista said right after her.

"_I know this can't be right hey baby, come on."_ Cecilia said.

"_I loved you endlessly, when you weren't there for me_." Elizabeth sang again, hitting Kaity in the knee, hoping she'd follow along.

"_So, now it's time to leave and make it alone…"_ Cecilia sang.

"_I know that I can't take no more, it ain't no lie. I wanna see you out that door, baby, bye, bye, bye…"_ Kaity belted out, adding a little extra of a run on the last "bye" to make a point.

"Ladies, that was an incredible display of potential."

The girls all looked in front of them, the song still playing on in the background as a tall, dark skinned lady stood in front of them, flashing a winning smile.

"Hey, I've seen you before, but I'm not sure where." Kaity said.

"I know you…" Elizabeth spoke up, sounding rather shocked, "Y-You're K-Kelly Wainright! You work for Rocque Records!"

"Rocque Records, where all those lame boy bands came from?" Trista asked.

"Yes, I am, and yes, that Rocque Records." Kelly said, "I was actually sent here to see some kid in the glee club, but on my way in, I saw your friend here dance and then waited to see if anything else happened, and that's when you all started singing."

"We were just playing around…" Kaity trailed off, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Well, how would you girls like a chance to audition before Gustavo Rocque for a chance at making a demo?"

"W-Wait, you're going to ask us to audition just after hearing us singing a stupid NSYNC song at our school lunch? That seems unreal." Cecilia said, "Not that I haven't dreamed of being discovered or anything, because it's my dream to become a musician. I just didn't think it would happen this way."

"It seems like it did, though." Kelly smiled.

"So, would you be interested?"


	2. Do You Wanna Be Famous?

**Chapter 2:**

**Do You Wanna Be Famous?**

All four girls stared at each other, completely awestruck at the question.

"Uh, duh!" Cecilia said, "At least, I wanna give it a try."

"I look like I should be famous." Trista raised her hand, "I'm in."

"I really don't like this! I mean, yeah, I'd like to be famous, but I'd rather dance. I don't like to sing. I'm not a good singer." Kaity said, biting at her bottom lip.

"Kaity, what you just did was great!" Cecilia said.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad at all." Kelly reassured, "If it were bad, I probably wouldn't have come over here. Think of it like that."

"Fine, I'm going to get out numbered anyway." Kaity raised her hand, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"I'm not too keen on this either. I mean, sure, we go there and we make a demo, get signed and become famous, it's all worth it. What if we don't though? We'll have wasted all of that time for nothing." Elizabeth said.

"That's the risk you've got to be willing to take." Kelly said, "The greats of today's music industry didn't just sit back and wait for the perfect opportunity, they took risks."

"Plus," Kaity said, putting on a convincing voice, "If we go, I bet 'cha you'll meet Kendall Knight."

Elizabeth eyed her before looking back at Kelly, who was smiling hopefully, "Fine, I'm in."

"Alrighty then, we'll leave for Los Angeles tomorrow morning. If I can get all of your cell numbers in here," she handed her expensive high tech phone over to Kaity first, "I'll contact you all, and speak with your parents."

Kaity went to find the contacts but brought up texts, "Oh my God, you've been texting Logan Mitchell _and Drake?_"

"Logan wanted to find something in the studio and Drake…we're working on a collaboration." She said.

"Woah!" she gasped, finally finding the contacts, typing in her number, "There"

She handed the phone over to her left to Elizabeth. It went down the line until it got back to Kelly.

"Like I said, I'll contact you all tonight, be prepared to leave tomorrow." She said, "Oh, and if you'll follow me back to the limo, I can give you information about Rocque Records and our recording contracts."

"A limo?" Cecilia said.

"Duh, she's a freakin' celebrity manager! She's gonna have a limo!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

After getting the papers, they went back into the school, still in awe of what happened.

"She'll never call!" Kaity said, "I mean, really? You think someone's just gonna walk up to us and promise us fame, fortune, and boys and it come true just like that? Please, it sounds like a joke."

"Or a dream come true!" Elizabeth said.

"There is no way this is actually going to happen! We aren't a band! We're a dancer, a legit musician, a color guard member, and theater kid. That's not exactly the makings of a great pop group." She said.

"Well, we'll see who's joking tonight after we get our phone call." Trista smiled, flipping her dark brown hair.

"Whatever…" Kaity trailed off, picking her physics stuff off the top of her locker, heading away from the other girls.

"She so needs to calm down sometimes."

That afternoon, the girls all headed back to Kaity's house to await Kelly's phone call.

"Is your mom here?" Cecilia asked as they approached the front door.

"Psh, no." Kaity replied, sliding the tie dye colored key into the lock until the door came open.

"Thank God" Elizabeth said, pushing a piece of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

Kaity's mom had a distinct reputation for being uptight, a neat freak, and rather rude at times.

"I know, right." Kaity agreed as they walked into the house.

She locked the door back before they all headed upstairs and into Kaity's room. They were in the middle of doing homework when Cecilia's phone went off first.

"You don't think?" Elizabeth asked as Cecilia dove for her phone out of her purse.

"Hello?" she answered, not even looking at the caller ID.

The other three girls leaned in, trying to listen carefully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must have the wrong number."

Three loud sighs filled the room as Cecilia hung up her phone and sat it down beside her.

"That was jank!" Trista said, slamming her Algebra book angrily.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "I got all excited for nothing."

"_This right here is my swag, all the girls are on me down…"_

"Kaity," Trista began, "What's your ringtone?"

"Pretty Boy…oh my God!" Kaity raised up to her knees quickly, grabbing her phone off her bed before plopping back down.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "Unknown name, unknown number!"

"Yes!" Cecilia said, pushing her books aside.

"Hi, Kaity here!" she said cheerily as she listened closely, "Yeah, actually, we're all here, so I can put you on speaker and save you the time of calling the rest of them!"

Kaity pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the speaker button on the side, sitting it in the center of the circle.

"Hey ladies, Kelly here, I just wanted to double check that you don't have any second thoughts about any of this." She said.

"No way!" Cecilia said, "Make us famous!"

"Alrighty then, can I get everyone's parents numbers where I can call them too. Also, tomorrow, you will need at least one parental supervisor with you in California." She said.

"Um…Trista lives with her dad so, no. My mom…no…" Kaity trailed off.

"My mom can do it, probably!" Cecilia spoke up.

"Yeah, her mom's probably the cooler of all of our parents." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, I'll ask her when I call her. Now, can you all go around and say your name and then give me your parents' home and cell numbers?" Kelly asked.

"For sure!" Trista said.

They all went around giving home and cell numbers as Kelly wrote them down back in her hotel room, "Alright, tomorrow morning, we'll meet at the airport at five…"

"In the morning?" Elizabeth gasped.

"Yes, five in the morning." She said, "Anyway, and then we'll depart and you should be checking into the Palm Woods hotel around one or two."

"The Palm Woods?" Cecilia asked, "A.K.A., home of the future famous?"

"Oh my gosh, we're the future famous!" Trista exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, don't get ahead of yourselves. You have a long road ahead of you, but if you persevere, I believe you can do it." She said.

"Alright, I'll hopefully see you ladies bright and early tomorrow!"

"Bye Kelly!" They all said at once.

"We need to be packing!" Kaity exclaimed, "We're going to Hollywood!"

After a long flight to LA in the morning, the girls boarded a limo that headed down the famous Hollywood strip.

"Oh my gosh! This is unreal!" Cecilia said, looking out the window.

"Hey, it's our turn now!" Trista pulled on the side of Kaity's plaid leggings as she put her hands up through the sunroof with Elizabeth.

"Hollywood, baby!" Kaity yelled.

"We're going to be famous!" Elizabeth said, high fiving Kaity.

When the limo pulled up at the Palm Woods, the girls got out, grabbing their luggage.

"Woah…" Elizabeth said, staring up at the tall building.

"We are officially part of the future famous." Cecilia said.

"Okay, so I'm going to get you all checked in and show you your room, then we're going to take a trip to 2J and introduce you to, hopefully, your brother band." Kelly smiled.

"No way!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Big"

"Time"

"Rush!"

"Woah…" Kaity said, "This is beyond unreal!"

"You mean, I'm going to meet Kendall Knight?" Elizabeth said slowly.

"Yes, now pick your jaw up off the floor and come on! Cool it, you'll be fine!" Trista said, patting Elizabeth on the back slightly.

"Okay girls, come with me." Kelly led them inside of the hotel to the front desk where a large man was behind the counter shouting into a phone.

Cecilia looked at the man and then looked at the other three girls curiously. The man finally slammed the phone back down onto the holder and then sighed in frustration. He looked back up and smiled until seeing Kelly, which made his face drop.

"You again, what did the hooligans do now that I'm unaware of?" he asked.

"Well, nothing. I'm here to check in Cecilia McNatt, Elizabeth Naylor, Trista Hart, and Kaity Vaughan. Gustavo should have called or emailed." Kelly said.

"Oh yes, he did. Why does he insist on bringing me more issues?" he groaned.

"His name's Bitters…" Kaity whispered to Elizabeth, "That explains so much."

Bitters looked up at Kaity and frowned, "Room 2V, have a Palm Woods day."

He practically tossed the set of room keys to Kelly before turning back to his computer, complaining under his breath.

"I really don't like him." Kaity said as they walked off.

"Uh, no one does." Kelly said as they boarded the elevator.

"There are so many people here!" Cecilia said.

"Oh my gosh, Jett Stetson!" Trista said, reaching towards the door as it shut right in front of her.

"What?" Elizabeth said.

"Jett Stetson was right outside of that door! I'm not kidding!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, he lives here." Kelly said, "So does Jo Taylor, his co-star."

"Oh I hate her!" Elizabeth snapped.

"You only hate her because she's linked with Kendall!" Kaity said.

"Same reason you used to hate Miley Cyrus when you went through the Jonas phase. Nick Lucas isn't even that cute!" she retorted.

Kaity rolled her eyes as the elevator came to a stop, letting them off on the second floor. They walked out and headed down the hallway into 2V.

When Kelly swung the door open, the girl's jaws dropped a little. The room was decorated in black and white everything, had gorgeous wood flooring and a huge window with a bay seat.

"Welcome home, girlies." Kelly said with a smile.

"This place is banging!" Cecilia said.

Kaity nodded in agreement, "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, ever since the Palm Woods screwed over Big Time Rush when they showed up, Gustavo's demanded nicer rooms for our projects." Kelly said.

"Well, this place is awesome." Elizabeth said.

"So, if you girls will just drop your stuff off, we can head down to 2J to see BTR." She said.

The sound of four huge luggage bags hitting the ground at once filled the room.

"Let's go!" They all said at once.

They followed Kelly down the hallway. Kaity was biting her lip, trying to hold back her grin and keep her cool. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, the thought of meeting Kendall Knight was taking her over. Trista was obsessively reapplying lip gloss, and Cecilia was tagging along near the back humming "The City is Ours".

Kelly knocked on the door of 2J a few times before it came swinging open, Carlos Garcia on the other side.

"Yo, Kelly ,what's…"

That's when he noticed the four girls standing almost timidly behind her.

"Woah…" Carlos said, "Come on in, guys, for real."

All four girls exchanged knowing looks with each other excitedly as they came in.

"Yo, guys, come down here!" Carlos yelled.

"I'm already down here. What are you yelling about, now?" Logan turned around on the orange couch.

Kaity caught his motion and looked him dead in the eye, locking their stares. He stood up quickly, heading over to where the girls were just as Kendall came barreling down the swirly slide.

"Carlitos, where'd the girls come from?" he asked, and then looked at Kelly, "What's up?"

"Not much, as soon as James gets down here I'll…"

"Woah! Give me like, five, no, ten minutes! I'll be back!"

SLAM!

"Sorry about that." Kendall apologized, "My guess is he looked down here, saw you guys, and decided he wasn't…presentable."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kelly exclaimed, "One of you guys, tell James to spray on some Cuda and get down here! They have an appointment with Gustavo at six!"

"JAMES!" Carlos screamed.

Kelly put her face to her forehead and shook her head as James finally came down the slide, mumbling the whole way down and over to where the girls were standing.

"Girls, Big Time Rush. BTR, girls." Kelly said, "The girls are Gustavo's new, unnamed, project."

The girls lined up in a line of four in front of the boys, who did the same. Cecila was in front of James. She looked him up and down approvingly a few times as he messed with his hair uncomfortably, looking for anything to check his reflection in. Trista was aligned with Carlos. She raised an eyebrow, looking at him rather funny as he slapped his helmet up on his head, hitting it twice before looking at all four girls. Elizabeth and Kendall were face to face, both looking at each other with a very similar curious expression on their faces. Kaity and Logan were across from each other. Kaity shot him a few flirty glances as he bit his lip and smiled at her a few times.

"I'm Cecilia. I'm seventeen. I like music, and until yesterday, I was normal." She smiled.

"I'm Trista. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen. I like to shop, and I'm going to miss marching band, but I'm not a band geek like that." She nodded.

"I'm Elizabeth, uh, I 'm an actress. This singing this is going to be weird, sort of. Oh, and I can be pretty badass at times, if I say so myself." She laughed.

Kelly sighed dramatically as the girls and guys both laughed.

"Hey, I'm Kaity. I'm seventeen, and I'm going to be completely out of my element. I don't really like to sing, because I don't think I can. Oh, and I'm a hip hop dancer and competitive cheerleader, so yeah, pop-y dancing? Not me, and I'm really studious, so this is killing me that I'm missing school for this." She said, "I wanted to go Ivy, but this next month is going to kill me if we make it past Gustavo."

Logan's eyes widened at her, "Which Ivy?"

"Harvard"

"For?"

"Law"

"I'm Logan," he held his hand out to her, "I wanted to be a doctor before becoming a pop star, and I think I just developed a liking for the movie _Legally Blonde_."

Kaity shook his hand, giggling furiously, her cheeks lighting up, a bright red.

"Okay, I'm James. I usually am a lot hotter than this, and I wanted to be a pop star from the beginning." James said.

"I'm Carlos. I like hockey, long walks down the beach…oh, and corndogs!" He said happily.

"Kendall Knight, I'm just a part of the four hockey players from Minnesota that became a band in LA." He said.

"Okay, girls, so it's now, three thirty. You have two and a half hours to do whatever until your meeting with Gustavo." Kelly said.

"Well, you guys could chill here. We could show you around the Palm Woods, play video games, head down to the pool, whatever." Kendall smiled.

"Well, I'm in!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Me too" Kaity grinned.

"Just remember to be in the lobby by three o clock at the latest! Freight Trane, Gustavo's body guard will be there to pick you up then." She said.

"Alright, bye!" Kaity waved in her direction.

"So, it's Kaity, right?" Logan asked her.

Kaity nodded, "Yes sir, Logan, right?"

He nodded with a laughed, "Yep, so…er…these your best friends?"

"Yep," she said, "just like you guys, I guess. So, I've heard you're kind of the brains behind the group too."

"I guess so. They call me the Big Time Brains." He smiled, "So, just wondering, um, yeah, can I…"

"Huh?" she asked, looking closer at him.

He looked rather nervous, playing with the sleeves of his sweater, digging down into his pants pocket. He withdrew his phone and held it out, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"So, I definitely hope we get to your level." Elizabeth smiled, playing with the end of a curly lock of hair, "I'm a huge fan."

"That's awesome." Kendall said, "You have to start somewhere. So, I feel like I have to ask any girl this for my own reasons. Do you like hockey?"

"Yes! Are you kidding? Greatest sport ever."

"Do you like corn dogs?" Carlos asked Trista.

"No, too much fats and oils."

"Do you like hockey?"

"Ew, I have no wish or want to have my teeth knocked out."

"Walks on the beach or shoe shopping?"

"Ah, now you're talking my language."

"You're much cuter in person than on the posters in Elizabeth's room." Cecilia grinned at James.

"You're pretty cute too." He said, "I've always been into a pretty, tanned girl. I tried tanning once…not good."

"I don't tan, it's natural." She grinned, "Oh, and what do you have on? Don't take this creepy or anything, but you smell amazing."

"'Cuda Man Spray"

"Ah, I dig it."

Even if all of their conversations weren't going well, or what the subject matter may be, they all seemed to end the same.

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"We should all get together tomorrow."

"We should all chill by the pool tomorrow!"

"You wanna chill tomorrow?"

There seemed to be a mutual answer to.

"Yeah"

"Of course!"

"Okay, sounds fine."

"For sure."


	3. A Change Has Got To Come

**Chapter 3:**

**A Change Has Got To Come**

After hanging out with the guys for a few more hours, the girls headed down to the lobby to be picked up for their meeting.

"James is so fine!" Cecilia said, "Gosh…"

"Kendall is more than anything I ever dreamed, man…" Elizabeth smiled.

"Logan's pretty cool." Kaity half smiled.

"Carlos is cute. He's kind of annoying, but cute." Trista said.

Suddenly, a large man stepped out of a large black SUV and walked into the hotel.

"Cecilia, Elizabeth, Kaity, and Trista?" he asked.

The girls all nodded, "Come with me."

They walked into the SUV, looking around the huge backseat as they pulled off.

"Does this still feel surreal to you guys as it does to me?" Elizabeth said.

Kaity nodded, "Think about it. Yesterday, we were singing NSYNC on the steps at school. Now, we're going to record a test single and do whatever else it takes to record a demo."

"We're so gonna be famous!" Trista exclaimed.

"_Do you wanna be famous?"_ Elizabeth sang.

"_You wanna be the one who's living the life?"_ Cecilia sang.

Kaity rolled her eyes as the girls kept singing. She knew deep down she was going to have to conquer her fears of singing, but until that day came, she wasn't going to worry about it. Little did she know, that day was today.

The SUV pulled up in front of Rocque Records a few minutes later. The girls got out and stared in awe of the large building just like they had the Palm Woods much earlier.

"Follow me, ladies." Freight Trane gestured for them to follow him into the building. The traveled up to an elevator that ended up stopping them at the top of the building on a long red, white, and black hallway. The girls walked down the long hallway until Kelly walked out of a room and gestured for them to come in.

They were brought into an office where famous record producer, Gustavo Rocque was sitting behind a large desk.

"Gustavo, meet your new project." Kelly said, shutting the door.

"Girls, you brought me girls?" he exclaimed, causing the four girls to jump a little closer together in fear.

"Well, I liked their style, and they're so talented. Cecilia has an amazing voice and Kaity is the best white b-girl you could ask for." Kelly smiled, earning a laugh from the girls.

"I have NEVER worked with a girl project before!"

"There were girls in…"

"THEY FAILED!" Gustavo yelled, "They better prove themselves to me!"

"Oh, we will, sir. You better believe it." Cecilia smiled.

"Okay, so, the blonde in the center, that's Kaity. To her left, that's Elizabeth. To Kaity's right, that's Trista. Towards the back, that's Cecilia." Kelly said.

"You, Blondie in the center. You're too plain." He said, pointing to Kaity.

Kaity looked down at her clothes. Maybe he was right. A tight fitted black polo, a denim mini skirt, red and black plaid leggings and Converse didn't exactly scream "rock star".

"You," he pointed to Elizabeth, "Are you aware that your clothes don't match?"

Elizabeth looked down. White matched with everything, right? She tugged at her white v-neck, looking down at black and gray cheetah print skinny jeans.

"In the back, ditch the hippie stuff. I've already dealt with one hippie issue. I don't need another."

"It just says…" Cecilia looked down at her black "One Love" t-shirt.

"I don't care! The only one that looks like she could pass as a pop singer is you." He pointed to Trista.

"Hey, you know how we've always made fun of Trista for being so well kept…maybe we should have done the same. I'm just saying." Kaity put her hands up in defense.

"Before we change your style, I wanna see what you've got." He said, "To the booth, let's move it!"

The girls exchanged scared and sort of agitated glances as they headed to the large recording booth. There were four headsets on holders already in there. The headset Kaity went to had a sweatshirt draped over the holder. She picked it up slowly, between two fingers, eyeing in curiously.

"Minnesota Wilds Hockey?" she read.

"Oh my God, put that down!" Elizabeth said, causing Kaity to drop it to the ground quickly.

"One of the dogs…Kendall…left his junk in there again!" Gustavo said from behind the glass separating the recording booth from the listening area.

"Oh my God!" Kaity said, staring down at the sweatshirt in the floor.

"STOP FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE SHIRT, GET YOUR HEADSET ON AND TRY TO SING THE SONG ON THE MUSIC STAND!" he exclaimed.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Elizabeth saluted fearfully.

They picked the headphones up and stared at the music as the demo played in the background. Cecilia sang along to the track, matching the pitch perfectly as always. Elizabeth studied the music like she would a script, silently, determined to master it. Trista sang along with the track, ignoring the sheet music, dancing around to the song. Kaity stayed quiet, mouthing the lyrics, hoping that she'd be able to get some of these notes out.

When the song ended Kelly walked into the booth and handed the girls new music, this time divided out into parts. Kaity's breath caught in her throat as she looked over it. She had the very first part in the song.__If she ever doubted her abilities, nothing compared to the way she felt at that moment. The song was starting over in the headphones, and she knew the track wasn't going to be playing in the back. It was just going to be them. Her part came up on her fast. She took a deep breath before starting.

_**Kaity:**_

_**Just give me a beat**_

_**That's all I need is a beat**_

_**Nothing more than a beat**_

She paused as the beat kept going. She knew something was just dying to go here, so she waited until it got closer to the chorus.

"_**Yeah, let's go."**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**It's something like a party**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**I'm inviting everybody**_

_**All:**_

_**DJ keep it comin'**_

_**DJ keep it keep it comin'**_

_**When the speakers starts to thumpin**_

_**Everybody starts to jump in**_

_**Cuz we all up in here**_

_**Our hands up in the air a-singing**_

_**La da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Elizabeth:**_

_**I know you think**_

_**This song is about ya**_

_**It's all about me myself**_

_**And I'm coming out a**_

_**Where my people at**_

_**You in the front and in the back**_

_**Stop the beat lemme get a clap**_

_**That's what I'm talkin bout yeahh**_

_**Kaity:**_

_**I'm gunna give you what you been missing**_

_**And I know I'm the thing that you really need (oh woah oh oh)**_

As the song kept playing, Kaity got more and more comfortable with the song. She knew she probably didn't sound wonderful, but it was better than before, and this was Hollywood…she wouldn't mind a bit of auto tune if it meant the girls got to keep their record deal.

_**I wanna know if you're ready for what**_

_**I've got in store**_

_**If you know the words then sing**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**I's something like a party**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**I'm inviting everybody**_

_**All:**_

_**DJ keep it comin'**_

_**DJ keep it keep it comin'**_

_**When the speakers starts to thumpin**_

_**Everybody starts to jump in**_

_**Cuz we all up in here**_

_**Our hands up in the air a-singing**_

_**La da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Cecilia:**_

_**Now 8 and up above is coming out on the floor**_

_**That's why I decided to give yall what you want**_

_**Just a little more**_

_**People say they want some more**_

_**They're sick of this**_

_**Well I'm the cure**_

_**That's what I'm talkin bout yeah**_

_**Kaity:**_

_**I'm gunna give you what you been missing**_

_**And I know I'm the thing that you really need (oh woah oh oh)**_

_**I wanna know if you're all ready for what**_

_**I've got in store**_

_**If you know the words then sing**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**I's something like a party**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**I'm inviting everybody**_

_**All:**_

_**DJ keep it comin'**_

_**DJ keep it keep it comin'**_

_**When the speakers starts to thumpin**_

_**Everybody starts to jump in**_

_**Cuz we all up in here**_

_**Our hands up in the air a-singing**_

_**La da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**This song is never ending**_

_**So stop pretending**_

_**Like you've forgotten any of the words**_

_**Get a clue**_

_**So easy to do**_

_**Now I want everyone to sing**_

_**You should all know my melody**_

_**Kaity:**_

_**Goes a little something like…**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**I's something like a party**_

_**All:**_

_**La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo**_

_**Trista:**_

_**I'm inviting everybody**_

_**All:**_

_**DJ keep it comin'**_

_**DJ keep it keep it comin'**_

_**When the speakers starts to thumpin**_

_**Everybody starts to jump in**_

_**Cuz we all up in here**_

_**Our hands up in the air a-singing**_

_**La da da dadadada ooooo**_

When the song finished, the girls all looked at each other excitedly. It didn't sound half bad.

"Kaity, that was incredible! Oh, and you were scared? Psh, yeah right!" Cecilia said.

Kaity bit her lip and smiled, "Well, your part kicked ass too!"

"My part's too slow!" Trista said, earning an eye roll from the other three girls.

"Oh my gosh, I hope they thought that was just as epic as we did!" Elizabeth said.

"Hey, QUIET!" Gustavo yelled, filling their headphones loudly.

They all turned to face him nervously, "That was…decent. Kaity, why can you talk to the tune of music but not sing? It makes NO SENSE! Elizabeth, you annunciate your words too much! This is NOT BROADWAY! It's 'lemme get a clap' not 'let me get a clap'! Trista, you're pitchy and you're singing through your nose! Cecilia, you're the better one of the group. You're the only one I could find less fault in."

"Really?" she asked, "Thanks a bunch. I mean, I wouldn't have picked me. Wow, thanks!"

"Now, I'm giving you the same deal I made with Big Time Rush. You can stay, but we have to get you all cleaned up and ready. You go before Griffin, who has the final say, in a week. If he likes you, you're here to make a demo. If the demo gets picked, you make an album, tour, and…"

"Become famous?" Cecilia said excitedly.

"Yes, but you aren't even halfway there! You're about a third of the way there, or a fifth!" he said, "Now, Kelly just called in my hair, makeup, and wardrobe staff, and while you're with them, I'll be editing this…track…if it can even be called that. Then, you'll spend time with X."

"X?" Elizabeth asked.

"Choreography!" he shouted, "Welcome to boy…er…girl band…girl group BOOT CAMP!"

"I'm scared!" she said, eyeing the other girls.

Cecilia nodded in return as they were ushered from the recording booth to another room across the hall. There were four hair and makeup stations set up and four racks of differently styled clothes. As soon as they walked in, they each had someone pull them to a different area.

Kaity went straight to having her hair done. Cecilia went straight to getting her makeup fixed. Elizabeth got taken off to wardrobe, and Trista was taken to the hair station too.

After a long hour and a half of being pushed and pulled everywhere, they were taken into another room, a dance studio…where they could take the first looks at the new them.

"Woah, Kaity, you look amazing!" Elizabeth said.

Kaity looked in the mirror, feeling like she could burst into tears. Her medium length blonde hair had been cut to right below her jaw, and multicolored extensions were braided into her hair. She ran her hands through it. There was a pink and a green streak in the front and a blue and an orange streak in the back in the under layer of her hair.

They'd given her a whole pack of contacts and taken her dark rimmed glasses away, applied tons of makeup, and put huge hoop earrings in her ears.

Her clothes were completely different too. She had a black v-neck on with a pink neck tie with "K-RAE", one of her nicknames, airbrushed on it. Her skirt was high waisted and a green and black plaid design, pink tulle sticking out the bottom. Her outfit was completed by a pair of tall white and black knee high socks and pink Nike dunks.

She didn't even recognize the girl in the mirror. It definitely wasn't Kaitlin Rae Vaughan, the smart little trouble maker from Virginia that had no intention to become a pop singer.

She looked over at Cecilia, who was totally freaking out about how James was going to think she looked "so hot" when he saw her.

There was no way a collected guy like Logan would think this false, "wild child" appearance was anything close to cute.

Cecilia had knee high black converse tucked into skin tight black skinny jeans and a purple off the shoulder sweat shirt on top. Her normally curly hair was straightened and cut into layers.

"What's wrong, K-Rae?" Elizabeth asked.

Elizabeth also looked really pretty in comparison to her. Her wavy dirty blonde hair had blonde streaks in it and was curled loosely. She had a white tank top on with multi colored layered pearls on top. She also had on holy, light blue denim capris with killer silver Air Maxes on.

"This isn't me." She said, still staring in the mirror.

"I think you look great." Trista said, "Maybe this is what you needed to break out of that shell of yours anyway."

Trista didn't honestly look much different. Her hair was cut a tad bit shorter and she had on a tight silver and gold striped mini dress with gold leggings underneath and silver converse on the bottom. She really looked put together, in Kaity's eyes.

"I guess."

"Girls," Kelly said, walking back into the room, "Do you want to hear your track?"

"Yeah, for sure!" Cecilia spoke up.

The girls followed Kelly back into the other room.

"Well, X isn't going to be able to be here until tomorrow. He's working with some kids from Hollywood Arts…whatever! We'll play your track and then you can head back to the Palm Woods." Gustavo said.

The new version of the song began to play. They all were smiling widely, proud of themselves. Kaity's voice poured through the speakers.

"_**Just gimme a beat! 'Cause all I need is a beat!" **_

"Woah, girl, you do have some pipes!" Trista said.

Kaity bit her lip, "Thanks."

Okay, so maybe she would mind auto tune after all. The girl singing on the track sounded a lot different than her actual voice. It was about a pitch higher with impeccable tone quality and balance. Everyone else sounded normal too….it was just her.

As the track stopped, Gustavo handed out CDs, sheet music and lyrics to the song, "I would advise you, if you want to stay in LA, to practice this song! Kaity, can I speak with you please?"

"Uh, sure." She said, playing with the pink piece of hair.

"The rest of you can leave." He said.

"Yes, sir?" Kaity asked as the other girls walked out, leaving her and Kelly and Gustavo in the room.

"Well, after listening back to the original track, comparing it to the original, when we go before Griffin, I'm giving you three options. You can either, A, completely lip synch the song, B, we'll fuse your voice on the headset in with the track, mixing the two sounds, or you can work a little harder at rehearsals, and at home and prove you have the voice, not just the talking voice to sing the song." He said, "I really do not want a lip syncher in my group. I thought Carlos was going to have to lip synch in BTR, but I prepared him…because I'm amazing! I have no doubt…well just a little, that you can do it."

"Uh, thanks." She said, "Uh, I'm going to try and sing it. I really want to." She said, hanging her head.

"You better do it right!" He said.

"Got it!" She saluted him.

As she walked out of the studio, led by Kelly down to the car, she debated her options. Then, a great idea struck her.

"_Hmm, that could have double potential." _

When she got in the car, she was automatically interrogated by the other girls.

"What'd Gustavo want?"

"Are you going to be the lead singer?"

"Is it about dance rehearsal?"

"Nah," Kaity said, "It's no big deal. To the Palm Woods!"

_**Songs**_

_Something Like A Party: School Gyrls_


	4. On One Condition

**Chapter 4:**

**On One Condition**

When they got back to the Palm Woods, they all headed back to 2J excitedly.

"He liked us! We get to make a demo!" Cecilia said as soon as Kendall swung the door open for the four girls.

"Way to go! Congrats, chicas!" Carlos said.

Kaity edged in the room carefully. She played with the ends of her now short hair nervously, biting into her bottom lip.

Logan, of course, being the more observant of the four boys, was the first to notice the change in attire amongst the girls. He scanned past Trista and Cecilia and finally spotted Kaity in the back.

Logan's jaw dropped, half out of shock and half out of amazement. He stood up from his position on the orange couch and headed over to where the girls were standing.

"You guys look amazing!" James said, "What'd they do?"

Kendall hit James in the rib for the stupid sounding comment. Cecilia cut in front of Elizabeth until she was standing directly in front of James, giving him a killer stare.

"What," she asked, "You didn't think we looked good before?"

"Um, uh…" James stuttered, "Yeah…of course!"

"Ha, someone's gotten into the whole pop star thing already!" Trista laughed.

"Oh my gosh," Elizabeth exclaimed, "You have got to check out Kaity!"

"Oh no!" Kaity squeaked, hiding behind her hands.

Trista pushed her through the other girls until she was front and center.

"Kaity Rae, move your hands. You look awesome." Cecilia said.

Kaity uneasily moved her hands, finding herself face to face with Logan. Her eyes widened with fear. All she wanted to do was hide again.

"Woah, your hair is so cool!" Kendall said, "How many colors are in it?"

She held up four fingers, grimacing slightly, "Thanks you guys, now I'm wishing I could just get swallowed into the floor."

"Why?" Logan spoke up, "I love it."

It was Kaity's mouth that dropped this time, "Really?"

He nodded, smiling softly, "You look really cool. The tie is sweet."

She grabbed the bottom of her tie and looked down at it before looking back at him.

"Elizabeth," Kendall said, walking up to the other girl, "You look amazing."

"You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend!" Carlos teased in a sing song voice, "I'm telling Jo! I'm telling Jo!"

"Yo, can we be any more mature, Carlos?" Trista walked up, jabbing him in the chest with her index and middle finger gently.

"Y-You have a g-girlfriend?" Elizabeth said, sounding like her voice was cracking.

"Oh no." Kaity winced, watching the scene play out.

"Well, uh, yeah…" Kendall said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh, well, we can still be…er…friends." She said.

"Yeah, for real…that's cool."

There was a brief pause before Carlos spoke up, "Awkward…"

James smacked Carlos on the back of the head, rolling his eyes.

"So," Logan looked over at Kaity, "Do you wanna watch some TV, uh, or we could go to the pool."

"I can't put my extensions in chlorine for a week." She said, rolling her eyes, shaking her head slowly as they began to walk towards the couch.

"You really don't like all of," he gestured up and down her appearance, "this, do you?"

Kaity sighed, "I don't know. I liked a lot of this when we got started. Then, they took us and changed our looks completely. I don't like how short my hair is or all the colors in it. My clothes are too crazy, and ugh, you don't want to know about the singing thing."

She flopped down on the couch with an even deeper sigh. Logan grabbed the remote before sitting down beside her, propping his arm up on the back of the couch.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at her sympathetically.

"It…They…He…" she just couldn't get it out, she put her head in her hands before sitting back up, looking at him, "They had to auto tune my voice. I'm a terrible singer. He said, if I didn't get any better, I would either lip synch everything for the remainder of my career, or Griffin would replace me."

"No way, there's just no way."

Kaity rolled her eyes, "Logan, you haven't even heard me sing."

He looked her in the eye before dropping his glance to the CD in her hand.

"No, there is no way!" she exclaimed, pulling the CD towards herself.

"Please, look, I'll go get a portable CD player. I won't play it on the stereo." He said.

She sighed in defeat. His brown eyes were definitely becoming a weakness pretty fast.

"Fine"

Logan headed up stairs, leaving Kaity on the couch. She stared at her reflection in the window beside the couch. She looked nothing like when she first walked into 2J earlier that day.

Logan's words kept echoing in her head, "I love it."

She sighed again before looking in the other direction at her friends. James and Cecilia were talking animatedly at the bar stools. Carlos was trying desperately to get Trista to go down the swirly slide, much to her disapproval. Kendall and Elizabeth were playing table hockey, yelling back and forth at each other competitively, earning a smile from Kaity. There was no way this whole friends thing was going to work for either of them.

Logan came down a few minutes later holding a portable CD player, a pair of headphones, and a set of earbuds. He handed her the headphones and plugged both sets into the double jack on the side. He put the CD in and looked at her questioningly.

"Track three" she said.

Logan looked at the sheet music, showing who was singing which part as the song began to play. He was nodding his head along to the beat, smiling approvingly.

When Kaity's first part started playing, Logan looked at her with a wide smile and shook his head, taking out one of his earbuds. She pulled off half of the headset and looked at him.

"Psh, that's you? You're amazing." He said.

"That's me, plus some reverb, overlay, and balance." She rolled her eyes.

"No way." He said, "It sounds too natural."

"Well, believe it. It's not me at all. Like, a third of that is me." She said.

Logan stopped the track and looked at her, "Sing for me."

"What?" she gasped.

"Sing that next part, the part that was going to play before I turned it off." He said, "I'm having a really hard time believing that all of that stuff had to be added to your voice."

"No, I can't. You'll think I'm awful." She said.

"No I won't, and if you are, I'll lie." He laughed.

"Oh, because that's going to make me feel a lot better." She laughed back.

"Just do it, please." He smiled.

"Fine, but if you can tell a difference, not only do you have to tutor me…in singing…but you have to give me that sweet bracelet too." She pointed to the bracelet on Logan's wrist made out of tons of different sized and colored buttons.

"A fan made me that, but, if I get you hear you sing, it'll be worth it." He grinned, "Oh, and if you sound amazing and I can't find any flaws, then…you go with me out to dinner Friday night."

Kaity was absolutely floored. She couldn't believe he'd said that, and that he was brave enough to say it.

"So, it's on?" he asked.

"Oh, it's beyond on."

_**I'm gunna give you what you been missing**_

_**And I know I'm the thing that you really need **_

_**I wanna know if you're all ready for what**_

_**I've got in store**_

_**If you know the words then sing**_

She stopped and bit her lip nervously, "See, it was bad."

"It wasn't…bad…" he trailed off.

"Great" she put both hands to her forehead.

Logan grabbed one of her wrists and slid the colorful buttoned bracelet over her small wrist with a grin, "I'll try and help you. James is kinda the singer of BTR, but I'd be more than happy to help."

She smiled softly, "Thanks, Logan."

"On one condition" he said.

"And that is?"

"I can still take you to dinner on Friday."

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Kendall were grabbing a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"So, what would you say to going to the rink tomorrow and just chilling?" Kendall asked, "Maybe play a few rounds, just shoot around a little?"

"I'd love to!" Elizabeth said excitedly, then something hit her, "Won't your girlfriend get mad?"

"Nah, I'll tell her I'm hanging out with the guys. It's no big deal." He replied.

"If you say so, but I'm not taking on little Jo Taylor." She paused, "Wouldn't want her getting hurt."

She smiled jokingly at Kendall before taking a sip of her water. He laughed at her joke, leaning casually up against the table.

"So it's a plan then?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"You seem a little self-absorbed." Cecilia said, watching James check himself out in the microwave's window.

"So, it's wrong that a guy is concerned about what he looks like in front of a really pretty girl?" he grinned.

"So you think I'm pretty?" she asked, playing with a strand of dark hair.

"A hot guy has got to have an equally hot girl, am I right?"

"You're really cute." Carlos smiled sheepishly, as he watched Trista attempt to look interested in whatever video game Carlos had put into the system.

"Thanks" she replied with a short smile.

"I hope you guys end up going on tour with us where we can hang out all the time!" he said.

"I seriously do not know how I feel about that idea right now."

"You don't want to be famous?"

"Yes, I want to be famous."

"Then you have to tour."

"That's so not the point."

"You have really pretty eyes."

"Oh, bless your heart." Trista sighed, glancing over at the boy beside her, who was still staring at her admiringly.

"So, am I about to get rejected, because I take it well, trust me." Logan said, looking at Kaity hopefully.

"Hmm…" she put her finger to her chin, giggling furiously, trying to drag out his misery for as long as possible.

"Come on, K-Rae, you're killing me." He laughed.

"Aye, aye now, you're not on that level yet to call me that." She laughed, giving his shoulder a gentle shove.

"And when will I be?"

"After dinner Friday night."


	5. Hits and Misses

**This Is Our Someday**

**Chapter 5: Hits and Misses**

The next day came rather early for the girls. Their alarms went off at 6:00, signaling that they had thirty minutes to get ready and head to the studio for a dance rehearsal. They were expected to learn all of the choreography to "Something Like A Party" where they could put vocals to it and perform it for Griffin sometime in the next week.

Kaity got up and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a total mess, and there was no way she could just toss it up into a ponytail anymore. She brushed it out and ran the straightener through it a few times before tossing on a pair of capri length gray sweat pants, a zebra print sports bra, and a hot pink off the shoulder t-shirt that bared a bit of her midriff.

She hoped and prayed she wouldn't see Logan before she had the time to change when she was done. She rolled her eyes. She'd had the worst luck lately. Thankfully, today was dance rehearsal. It was time for her to get out there and show Gustavo exactly why she should be in this band.

As she was looking in the mirror, Trista came out of the bathroom and looked at her questioningly.

"Are we going back to the eighties or something?" she said.

"Uh, no, this is what I'd wear to dance back home." Kaity replied.

"Um, alright." Trista shook her head, zipping up the jacket of her Juicy Couture sweat suit.

When they went into the dining area to grab something to eat on their way out the door, Elizabeth was gushing about her plans with Kendall.

"I mean, he's got a girlfriend, but still." She said, "He could change his mind, right?"

"Sure…I guess." Trista replied.

"Of course he could!" Cecilia said, "Jo Taylor doesn't deserve him anyway."

"And I definitely deserve Jett Stetson, so…" Trista trailed off.

Cecilia glanced over at Trista and rolled her eyes before turning back to Elizabeth, "You're like, perfect for him! I've heard that Jo doesn't even like hockey. Today will prove a lot!"

"I guess." Elizabeth said.

"And you…" Cecilia turned to Trista.

Kaity bit into an apple as she watched the girls, amused by their conversation.

"What about me?"

"Give Carlos a chance! He's so into you!"

Trista rolled her eyes, "He's adorable…hot even, but he's annoying!"

"Maybe, if you showed him the attention he deserved, you'd find it sweet and not annoying." Elizabeth said.

"Gah, I don't know." Trista said.

"Well, man whore Luke from band isn't an option anymore, and you would be so much better off with Carlos." Kaity spoke up.

"Speaking of relationships…the bracelet?" Trista eyed the button bracelet on Kaity's right wrist. She hadn't taken it off since Logan gave it to her.

"Well…I won a bet and he gave it to me. Nothing more, nothing less." She said.

"Psh, yeah right."

"Oh, and we're kind of going out Friday night." Kaity bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh my gosh, no way!" Cecilia gasped.

"Uh, yeah." She grinned.

"That's awesome! So are you two a legit couple now?" Elizabeth said.

Kaity shook her head, "Psh, no, we just met. We're gonna get to know each other."

"Oh, I bet you will." Cecilia laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Kaity said.

"Kaity and Logan sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Trista sang teasingly.

Kaity rolled her eyes, playing with the button bracelet on her wrist. There was no hiding that she definitely had some sort of feelings for Logan, but she wondered deep down why he'd never called or text after she gave him her number.

When they got to Rocque Records the girls came face to face with a guy dressed in sparkly gold and black clothes with spiked up hair and sunglasses on.

"I am X." he said, "I will teach you how to x-dance, x-impress, and x-entertain."

The girls stared at him curiously, wondering if he were some sort of joke.

"Alright, let's begin!" he exclaimed, "Who's the dancer of the group?"

"That'd be Kaity Rae!" Cecilia said.

"What can you do?" he asked.

"I specialize in hip hop, but I'm a competitive cheerleader too. I can do some sick nasty flips…if I do say so myself." She smiled.

"Do the one where you end up without your hands touching the floor!" Elizabeth said.

"The full?" Kaity asked.

"I don't know what it's called!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Okay…" Kaity trailed off, "Back up, everybody."

The girls moved out of the way and X backed up to see exactly what the little blonde was about to do. She took a deep breath, putting her hands above her head as she went into a cartwheel into a back handspring and a no-handed back flip. She ended with her arms up in a "V", lower body in a lunge, just as she'd been taught.

"That was better than the nerdy one from Big Time Rush." X said.

"Ha, Logan…" Kaity grinned, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Can you do the second part with no hands?" he asked.

"You mean just spring backwards?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Uh, I don't really think so. I can try." She said, moving back into her starting position.

"Don't hurt yourself, Kaity." Cecilia said, worried.

"I'll be careful." She grinned before taking an even deeper breath. She went into it with her eyes closed. Halfway through, she grabbed the ground.

"Man!" she said as she came straight back up.

"It's okay. That looked really hard." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, I've got it. I can do this." She backed up and did a round off with her hands pulled to her side.

"See, it's kind of like the crazy handspring, but sideways and forwards." She said.

"I like it!" X said.

After dancing for two and a half hours, the girls were done with their routine, but working on perfecting it. Kaity had two different flips in the song. Elizabeth and Cecilia jumped over Kaity and Trista at one point, and they'd gotten Elizabeth to the point that they could flip her over if they grabbed her arms.

"It's so damn hot in here!" Cecilia said, wiping her forehead as she took a sip of water.

"I know, right." Kaity said, pulling her pink t-shirt over her head, leaving her in her zebra print sports bra.

"This is torture!" Trista said, "I can't stand dancing."

"Dancing is the shiz." Kaity grinned.

"Alright ladies, from the beginning, let's go!" X said, clapping his hands.

The girls got in their first positions, all in a straight line, doing different poses, facing the back. Little did they know, when they were turned around, the boys of Big Time Rush came into the booth facing them.

_**Just give me a beat**_

_**That's all I need is a beat**_

_**Nothing more than a beat**_

Kaity turned around on the first beat, walking forward, shaking her hands in her hair, sliding her hands down the side of her body with a smirk. She was too far into the song to even notice Logan who was watching her intently, trying to focus more on her doing what she claimed was her "art" and not the fact that her abs were exposed, and the way she was moving was making it that much worse.

Throughout the song, the boys watched the girls dance in awe. Carlos smiled, thinking about how cute Trista looked, concentrating hard about the next steps. Kendall loved how confident Elizabeth looked in her abilities. James couldn't stop watching Cecilia move. She had the same sexy air about her when she danced too.

It wasn't until Kaity did her no handed round off did the girls notice the boys, because they burst into cheers and loud calls.

Kaity looked shocked when she saw the guys. She tried to not pay attention to Logan and focus on the dance, but she found it extremely hard. Cecilia kept her eyes on James, working with everything she had to keep him entranced. Trista kept her glance far away from Carlos'. Elizabeth smiled flirtatiously at Kendall as she kept going.

When the song was over, the struck their last pose, breathing heavily, but still smiling.

The boys burst into the room cheering and high fiving the girls.

"That was awesome!" Kendall said, giving Elizabeth a side hug.

"You're a really good dancer." Carlos said shyly to Trista.

"Thanks" Trista said awkwardly.

"I could watch you move all day." James said to Cecilia with a nod, noticing her bright blush at his remark.

"You are incredible." Logan said, "You are so talented."

"Thanks" she smiled.

That's when she realized what she was wearing, "Oh my God!"

She ran over to her stuff and grabbed her pink t-shirt attempting to throw it over her head frantically.

Logan laughed, "I wanna tell you it's okay, but I don't want you to think I'm a pig or something."

Kaity laughed, "It's alright. It makes me feel a lot better about myself that you think I look good all sweaty like this."

"I just can't get over what an amazing dancer you are." He said.

"Thanks" she said, "If we go on a second date, after Friday, how 'bout we got somewhere I can show you a little bit more of those moves."

Her suggestive smile and the way her hands were on her hips, curving her flat abs towards the right were killing him, "Oh, definitely."

"So, are we done now?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, I have to work with Big Time Rush now." X said, looking over at the boys.

"Oh, so you aren't going back to the Palm Woods?" Elizabeth asked Kendall.

"Nah, we have rehearsal, and then I'll come back and get ready and we'll hit the rink!" he grinned.

"Sounds good!" Elizabeth smiled.

"So…" James trailed off to Cecilia, "What are the chances I can get you to go out with me?"

"Hmm…maybe you have a slight chance." She grinned.

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe" she smiled.

"So I'll pick you up at seven?" he said.

"Alright" she grinned.

Before James walked away, Cecilia called out to him, "Hey James, wear your black skinny jeans. They make you look sexy."

James nodded at her with a conceited smile, "Sure thing."

"Will you go to the movies with me?" Carlos blurted out at Trista, across the room.

"Uh…I don't know…" she said, playing with her hair nervously.

"Please!" he begged.

"Can I think about it?" she asked, her facial expression uncomfortable.

"Please!" he begged again.

"Uh, I'll talk to you later." She hurried out the door to head down to the lobby to wait for the car.

"So, I'll see you back at the Palm Woods, later?" Logan asked Kaity.

"Mhm, of course." She grinned.

"You still wanna hang out later?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." She smiled.

"Okay, so I'll come get you later on and we can do something." He said.

"Alright!" she said as he began to walk off.

"Hey, Logan!" she called out.

"Huh?" he asked.

She tossed her arms around his neck, hugging him, "Bye!"

Logan grinned sheepishly, hugging her back around the waist, "See you later!"

Kaity sighed. She could seriously get used to having his arms wrapped around her. It was a simply amazing feeling.

When they got back to the Palm Woods, the girls all got changed and were sitting in the living room, dishing about the latest improvements with their guy.

"James and I are going out tonight!" Cecilia gushed, "He asked me after dance rehearsal!"

"I am so excited about playing hockey with Kendall later on! I don't care if he has a girlfriend or whatever. I'll get what's mine." Elizabeth laughed.

"Logan and I are supposed to be hanging out tonight too." Kaity said, grinning, "I don't know what we're gonna do, but we're hanging out."

"Awh, you guys are so sweet!" Cecilia said, "I bet you two are going to be the first to become official!"

"Nuh uh, Liz and Kendall." Kaity shook her head.

"You guys are insane!" Elizabeth said, "He's got Jo!"

"Yeah, but he's getting you!" she laughed.

"So are you going to go to the movies with poor Carlos?" Cecilia asked Trista.

"Ugh…yes." Trista replied.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth said.

She nodded in response, "I don't know…I just decided to."

"Awh, he's so into you!" Kaity gushed.

"Oh, just shut up." Trista said.

"So are we all going to get ready now?" Cecilia said, "Because I definitely need some help getting my hair straightened."

"For sure!" Elizabeth said.

"I guess…" Trista trailed off.

Kaity just followed behind, saying nothing, hoping no one would say anything. She knew it wouldn't last much longer.

As soon as they got into both rooms, leaving the connecting bathroom open, Cecilia burst into Kaity and Trista's room with a pair of holy denim shorts, flinging them on the bed.

"Put these on!" Cecilia grinned, walking over to Kaity's closet. She dug out a sparkly camouflage tank top and a pair of flip flops.

"Uh, okay?" Kaity said as she started to change.

When she changed, she looked in the mirror, she looked over her appearance. She looked fine, but she wondered what Logan would think about what she looked like, just like always.

"You look so cute!" Elizabeth gushed, coming in wearing a complete hockey uniform minus padding and a jersey.

"And you look…interesting." Cecilia questioned, looking at her friend.

"I'm going to play hockey, not chill like a Barbie like you guys." She laughed.

"Whatever" Cecilia rolled her eyes, "I am so excited to be going out with James. He's so cute!"

"You guys are cute together." Trista said, coming into the room.

She was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse, which was something that was totally strange and out of character for her.

"So you're going to not dress up to try and turn him off?" Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"No!" Trista said, "I'm so tired after dance rehearsal, I just cannot put heels on. I would die!"

"Whatever!" Kaity rolled her eyes.

Right after their conversation stopped, the bell outside of the apartment door rang.

"Oh my gosh!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I'll go get it, everyone chill!" Trista said.

Trista walked downstairs and answered the door. James stood outside with a rose in his hand, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Trista." He said.

"I got it, gimme a second." She said.

She turned away from the door and yelled over her shoulder, "CECILIA!"

"She'll be down in a second." She turned back to James, "Come on in."

James followed Trista into the apartment and waited as Cecilia came down the stairs.

"Hey, you look awesome. You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled as they were about to leave.

"One down, like what, three to go?" Trista said.

Just as she was about to turn to walk back upstairs, the door rang again. Carlos was waiting for her this time.

"Never mind." She said, "See you guys later!"

After a few more minutes, Kendall came and got Elizabeth, leaving Kaity in the apartment alone. She sighed, sitting down. She waited patiently for Logan. She couldn't decide if she was more nervous than she was excited or if it were the other way around.

She was about to turn on the TV when someone knocked at the door. She got up excitedly, taking a deep breath before walking to the door. She opened it up and smiled, seeing Logan standing behind the door.

"Hey, you." He smiled.

"Hey," she grinned, "Come on in."

"Everyone gone?" he asked.

"Yep," Kaity replied, "You were the last boy to come get their girl."

Logan laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll do better next time."

"Well, since Friday is legitimately our first date, I'd hope you would." She giggled.

"I definitely will." He said, "What do you want to do tonight? We could go out or we could just chill here or in 2J."

"I'd really just like to stay in. I mean, I'm not like a loser that doesn't like to go out or whatever, but I'm just wiped from dance." She said.

He nodded, "Oh, I completely understand. Those first few rehearsals are awful."

"Thanks," she said as she sat down on the couch, "You're the best, Logan."

Logan smiled sheepishly, a red blush coming across his face as he sat down beside her. He gingerly put his arm up on the back of the couch.

"So, do you want the remote?" she asked, feeling kind of awkward.

"It doesn't matter." He said, smiling widely, not taking his eyes off of her.

She turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels as they began talking about everything from music and their bands to TV shows and books until Kaity began attempting to shake herself out of sleep, feeling like she could simply pass out.

"Tired much?" he asked.

"Yeah" she laughed, "Sorry, it's totally not you, I promise."

"Thanks, because I was starting to worry." He laughed.

After a few more minutes, Kaity's head began to drop over onto Logan's shoulder as she fell asleep.

Logan laughed, shaking his head. He gently put his arm around the girl, adjusting his position where she would be a little more comfortable, trying not to wake her up.

It only lasted maybe an hour, an hour and a half at best before the door to the apartment swung open, hitting the wall loudly as Elizabeth burst in, crying.

Kaity sat up, rubbing her face, "Woah, what happened?"

"Elizabeth just came in. I think she was crying." He said.

"Oh man, hold on, I'll be right back." She said, noticing in the back of her mind that Logan's arm was around her.

She grinned slightly as she got up and bolted up the stairs, even though she knew her friend was hurt. She went into Elizabeth and Cecilia's room and found Elizabeth face down on the bed.

"Liz, what happened?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked up and wiped her tears, "Kendall and I kissed!"

"I thought you'd be happy about that!"

"He's with Jo, remember!"


End file.
